1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a medical device and a method of using the same, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for cleansing the colon of a patient.
2. Background of the Technology
Many people, particularly those who are elderly, have difficulties in bowel movement, such as constipation. Drugs administration and colonic irrigation have been used to treat these diseases, and the colonic irrigation is the only way for some severe cases.
However, although the prior art has disclosed many devices for colonic irrigation, all the devices have an insertion member that needs to be inserted into the body of the patient when operated. Apparently, the patient will feel uncomfortable when such an operation undertakes. Accordingly, it is desirable to create an apparatus that can introduce water into the body without any insertion members. The present invention is hereby provided.